Rise and Fall
by Raeni12345
Summary: "October 14th. It was the day Hatter stopped fighting back."  A story, made up of a series of song-fics.
1. Nothing Compares To You

**AN: For those who have read my other stories, this story does not fall within my established Hatter-Alice universe. This is a separate story altogether – a series of song-fics, and very different from what I usually write. Let me know what you think... please review. **

...

_Sinead O'Connor – Nothing Compares to You_

_It's been seven hours and fifteen days  
Since you took your love away  
I go out every night and sleep all day  
Since you took your love away  
Since you've been gone I can do whatever I want  
I can see whomever I choose  
I can eat my dinner in a fancy restaurant  
But nothing  
I said nothing can take away these blues,_

_'Cause nothing compares  
Nothing compares to you_

_It's been so lonely without you here  
Like a bird without a song  
Nothing can stop these lonely tears from falling  
Tell me baby where did I go wrong?  
I could put my arms round every boy I see  
But they'd only remind me of you  
I went to the doctor guess what he told me  
Guess what he told me  
He said girl you better try to have fun  
No matter what you do  
But he's a fool_

_'Cause nothing compares  
Nothing compares to you_

_All the flowers that you planted mother  
In the backyard  
All died when you went away  
I know that living with you, baby, was sometimes hard  
But I'm willing to give it another try_

_Nothing compares  
Nothing compares to you _

...

She came back from Wonderland on October 18th. They had been reunited on October 20th. They had made love for the first time on November 6th. The Looking Glass ceased to be a portal, sealing Hatter to her world on November 17th. He had told her he loved her on November 29th. She had moved into his flat with him on January 3rd. She had told him she loved him on January 11th. They had their first big fight on April 23rd. They had amazing make-up sex on April 25th. She threw him his first ever birthday party on June 4th. He filled the apartment with gerbera daisies and took her on the most amazing date of her life on her birthday, August 10th.

… She moved back in with her mother after they had a huge fight on September 5th. Her mother kicked her back out on September 12th. They had amazing make-up sex on September 13th. They fought again on September 19th, and September 20th, and September 24th, and October 2nd, and October 8th.

…

Alice lived her life by the dates. Remembered each one, like they were burned into her brain. Maybe they were. One was.

October 14th. A few days short of a full year since they had met. It was the day Hatter stopped fighting back, the day his heart broke. It was the day he looked at her with sad, tormented eyes and said, "I can't do this, Alice. I don't want to fight anymore." And she had watched in horror as he had started to pack his things.

"This is your apartment!" she had protested.

Hatter had just shook his head. "Jack didn't really give it to me, he gave it to you – knowing you'd live here too." And he had kept packing.

"What will you do?" she had asked, all the while defiantly fighting to keep tears out of her eyes, the tremor out of her voice.

He had turned, with that horrible false grin and forced levity, and said, "I'll be fine." And she had flashed to a moment, on the hill at Charlie's camp when he had said just that... when she had been about to leave with Jack.

As though remembering it himself, Hatter had immediately turned back to his packing, and she had run from the flat, no longer able to stem the flow of her tears. When she had come back the next morning, he was gone.

…

And all she had left was the dates. And the painful realization that it was 4 o clock on a Saturday. December 2nd... exactly seven weeks since Hatter had left.

…

**AN: What do you think? Sad, I know. Should I continue?**


	2. How Far

**AN: Wow, thanks very much to everyone who reviewed! Here's chapter 2... let me know what you think. Cheers!**

HOW FAR - Martina McBride

There's a boat, I could sail away  
There's the sky, I could catch a plane  
There's a train, there's the tracks  
I could leave and I could choose to not come back  
Oh never come back

There you are, giving up the fight  
Here I am begging you to try  
Talk to me, let me in  
But you just put your wall back up again  
Oh when's it gonna end

How far do I have to go to make you understand  
I wanna make this work so much it hurts, but I just can't  
Keep on giving, go on living with the way things are  
So I'm gonna walk away  
And it's up to you to say how far

There's a chance I could change my mind  
But I won't, not till you decide  
What you want, what you need  
Do you even care if I stay or leave  
Oh, what's it gonna be

How far do I have to go to make you understand  
I wanna make this work so much it hurts, but I just can't  
Keep on giving, go on living with the way things are  
So I'm gonna walk away  
And it's up to you to say how far

Out of this chair, or just across the room  
Halfway down the block or halfway to the moon

How far do I have to go to make you understand  
I wanna make this work so much it hurts, but I just can't  
Keep on giving, go on living with the way things are  
So I'm gonna walk away  
And it's up to you to say how far

...

Hatter had spent much of the first week in the storage locker, staring at his melancholy reflection in the looking glass. They had rescued it from the warehouse, some months ago, when word of the impending demolition reached them. They couldn't bear for it to be destroyed with the building, even if it wasn't a portal anymore. Jack had sealed the looking glass from the Wonderland side, and now it was nothing but a mirror.

But that hadn't stopped Hatter from reaching out his right hand and pushing it against the glass, just in case it would let him through. It had been unyielding, and Hatter had almost breathed a sigh of relief. He hadn't truly wanted to go back. It was more the principle of it. Alice was the only reason for him to be in this world, and he was sure he had lost her.

When Alice had moved out, he had been beside himself – calling her multiple times a day, leaving messages, even stopping by her mother's apartment. And she had eventually come back, albeit largely due to her mother having enough of her moodiness and kicking her out.

It had been five days since he had left, unable and unwilling to fight with her anymore, and she hadn't called. Not even once.

He had pulled his hand from the glass and resumed packing when she had walked in. He had noted that she looked pale, and when she saw him, she had also looked nervous and uncomfortable.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were in here," she had mumbled, placing a box on the floor.

"S'okay," he'd replied, and then an awkward silence had fallen. Neither had moved. Finally he had taken a deep breath. "Alice..."

But then he had noticed her eyes were looking past him, staring at the looking glass, with so many emotions swirling in her face that he hadn't been able to discern them all. He had turned to see what she was seeing, and there was the clear handprint on the mirror's surface. He had cursed, apparently audibly.

"You were trying to go back?" Alice's voice had been tight and high, and she had started to tremble.

"Yes... no. Not really." His attempt had sounded feeble, even to him.

"Oh my god." Her eyes had grown terribly bright and wet. "You were just going to leave..."

"No." He had reached out and grabbed her arms.

He had watched as her pain had quickly turned to anger, to fury. "Let go of me!" she had hissed at him.

He hadn't. He had tightened his grip. "Alice, I wasn't going to leave, not really."

She had wrenched herself free, and taken a step back, her eyes accusing. "You already left me."

He had swallowed down his first reaction, to accuse her back - "You've left before." Instead, he had taken a steadying breath, and had told her, "I had to leave, Alice. I can't take it anymore, what's become of us. I don't know how to fix it, but I just can't fight anymore." He had backed down once again, but he had still seen the anger and the fight in her, the fire in her eyes as they locked again on the incriminating hand print.. So he had tried again. "I'm glad that the looking glass didn't work. I don't want Wonderland. I want you, us. The way we were."

Alice's reply had been a sword to his heart. "I don't believe you."

…

He had kicked a box, ignoring the sound of its contents shattering. He had barely heard it over the shattering of his own heart. And he hadn't been back since.

If he had, he would have noticed a smaller hand print, clearly pressed into his larger one, on the surface of the looking glass.


	3. Like We Never Loved At All

**AN: So, my internet has cut out, so I am having a hard time getting my stories updated, much less reading other people's stories, or responding individually to all my wonderful reviewers (so sorry, but thanks for the reviews). At the moment, I am taking advantage of my favorite coffee shop's wifi. Hopefully my internet will be fixed soon.  
**

**Updates are coming for both my other stories (Hare and Hatter, and Tea and Tension) for those of you who are reading those ones too. I apologize for the delay on them. **

**But as this story is almost completely written already, here we are... the next chapter.**

LIKE WE NEVER LOVED AT ALL Faith Hill and Tim McGraw

You never looked so good  
As you did last night  
Underneath the city lights  
There walking with your friend  
Laughing at the moon  
I swear you looked right through me  
But I'm still livin' with your goodbye  
And you're just goin' on with your life

How can you just walk on by  
Without one tear in your eye  
Don't you have the slightest feelings left for me  
Maybe that's just your way  
Of dealing with the pain  
Forgetting everything between our rise and fall  
Like we never loved at all

You, I hear you're doin' fine  
Seems like you're doin' well  
As far as I can tell  
Time is leaving us behind  
Another week has passed  
And still I haven't laughed yet  
So tell me what your secret is  
To letting go, letting go like you did, like you did

How can you just walk on by  
Without one tear in your eye  
Don't you have the slightest feelings left for me  
Maybe that's just your way  
Of dealing with the pain  
Forgetting everything between our rise and fall  
Like we never loved at all

Did you forget the magic...oh  
Did you forget the passion  
And Did you ever miss me  
And long to kiss me

Maybe that's just your way  
Of dealing with the pain  
Forgetting everything between our rise and fall  
Like we never loved...at all.

...

On December 3rd, Alice had enough.

Enough restless nights, dreaming of Hatter and wishing his arms were around her. Enough staring at her phone, trying to decide whether or not to call him. Enough moping. Enough crying.

Enough weakness.

She wanted... no, needed, to stop living this half-life, whether or not Hatter still loved her. Whether or not Hatter was ever coming back. The familiar lump rose in her throat again at her thoughts, but she defiantly swallowed it down. "Not helping," she told herself.

There was an early Sunday advanced class at the dojo, and she hadn't been to it in a while. And after that, she was going to go out Christmas shopping, and maybe even buy herself a new outfit or two. And some groceries... the cupboards were getting a little bare. She felt a bit better, having planned out her day. Today she was not going to sit around and miss him.

Even so, as she moved to grab her keys, her eyes landed on her cell phone. It had been too silent lately. Only her mother ever seemed to call her anymore, and even that wasn't too often. She picked it up, and automatically scrolled through her contacts to Hatter's number. She stared at it for a long moment, her thumb hovering over the send button.

…

She had tried to call him.

The first five times it had gone to his voicemail, and she had listened to his recording each time, because it was his voice, but never left a message.

The sixth time, after one ring, his voice had been there. "Alice?" Full of hope.

And she had frozen. What was she going to say? I miss you? I want you to come back home? I want to try again?

… maybe even I'm sorry?

"Alice?" His voice had sounded confused. She realized she still hadn't said anything.

Then, she had hung up.

Seconds later, her phone had rang, its piercing jangle causing her to jump. Hatter's name had appeared on the call display. She hadn't picked it up.

Three days later, he had stopped calling again.

…

She hissed at herself and placed the phone back on the table, and fled out the door.

…

When he had asked her out for dinner sometime, she had almost said no, reflexively. Then she had paused.

"I'll think about it," she promised.

Tim grinned at her. "Would that have been a yes if I asked you in a British accent?" His attempt to mimic one was atrocious, but it caused Alice to smile, a tad ruefully. He had noticed that her last two partners were apparently British transplants.

"I think I've had enough of dating... Brits, for a while," she responded, with a little levity, but found herself wincing in spite of herself.

Tim reached over and gave her a quick hug. "Call me when you feel up to it." Alice watched him retreat back to his car, turning at the last minute to wave at her.

She had known Tim forever. He had been at the same belt level as her for most of her years of training, but he was still working on his blackbelt, as he had started to diversify in his physical training when he had become a cop, whereas Alice had stuck purely with judo.

Alice and Tim had always had a great rapport, and he had been happy to see her at the advanced class. By now, most of the people who knew her and frequented the dojo were aware that Hatter was no longer around. He had been a common enough presence that the falling out was obvious.

Could be worse, Alice thought. Tim was a great guy, and was really good looking to boot. She strongly vetoed the guilty feeling, the protest in her mind, at the thought. Tim was good looking, but he wasn't Hatter. Her mind conjured his wild hair, his dark chocolate eyes, his dimpled smile.

She sighed as she shouldered her bag and headed toward the apartment to grab a shower. Who was she fooling? She wasn't ready to move on yet.

…

Alice was feeling a lot better as she walked home. Retail therapy had proven to be just what she had needed. She had found the perfect sweater for her mom for Christmas, bought herself a great pair of jeans and some new boots, and was now enjoying a warm gingerbread latte as she strolled through the Christmas lights in the park on her way home. It was quite cold, and her breath formed little clouds in front of her, and a few flakes of snow were starting to fall, making the perfect Christmas scene.

She could see the skating rink, where she had come with her father on a couple of occasions, and bee-lined toward it. The trees around it were lit up with Christmas lights, and a circle of old-style street lamps provided light and ambiance for the skaters.

She leaned on a rail and watched the skaters whip by, smiling slightly to herself.

Then she caught her breath, and stared.

On the far side of the rink, she saw a familiar hat, perched atop a chaotic mop of brown hair. He was wearing a blue and green paisley hoodie (though where he had found such a piece was beyond her – only Hatter could have pulled it off right), and a black leather jacket unbuttoned over it. He looked amazing, other then the fact that he was wildly flailing his arms and rocking back and forth on his skates.

Then her smile froze and fell from her face as she saw him grab helplessly at the arm of a slim blonde with a bright orange scarf. The action didn't keep him on his feet, rather it dragged the girl down on the ice on top of him. She rolled to the side, and he sat up, both laughing. She clamored to her feet and pulled him up, and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders instantly to avoid collapsing again, and they both grinned.

Alice felt her blood start to boil as she stared jealously at the girl with her hands on Hatter. How dare she! Wait... how dare HE!

Then her eyes started to burn. Hatter had moved on? She fought against the despair, against the tears. The good feel of the day was gone. She wanted to look away, but somehow, she couldn't stop watching.

He looked about ready to fall again, but this time he managed to balance himself, and take a couple awkward steps on the thin blades. That's when he looked across and saw Alice... and froze. Froze for a moment, before his feet once again went out from under him and he collapsed onto the ice.

The blonde pulled him up once again, and Alice saw him motion toward her. The blonde nodded and took his arm, helping him awkwardly skate to where Alice was standing.

Alice wanted to leave, wanted to run, but she seemed rooted to the spot. So instead she pasted on a tight smile as the pair approached. "Hi Hatter," she managed, with false levity. "Who's your friend?"

Hatter's smile didn't reach his eyes, and he looked a bit uncomfortable. "Alice, this is Sami. Sami, meet Alice."

The blonde smiled, a bit of an awkward smile. "Nice to meet you, Alice. He's always talking about you." She hesitated, and looked between the two for a moment, before turning to Hatter. "Davey, I'm going to go for a couple of laps. I'll catch ya in a bit, yeah?"

Without waiting for a reply she skated off.

…

Davey? She calls him Davey? Alice fought the urge to roll her eyes. "Who's she?" Alice knew she sounded every bit the jealous girlfriend, but she couldn't help it.

"She's just a friend," he replied. His voice sounded tight, like he was holding back.

"Yeah, you look rather friendly." Alice didn't realize at that moment, she sounded just like Jack Heart. It wasn't lost on Hatter though, and for a moment, a dark shadow passed through his eyes. But he shook his head, and it was gone, and a neutral expression had replaced it.

A long silence fell. Then Hatter took a deep breath. "Alice..."

Alice didn't know what he was about to say, but she could guess. Alice, I've met someone. Alice, I think it is time for us to see other people. Alice, maybe we can just be friends. She wasn't going to give him the chance.

"I should get going." She turned quickly so that he wouldn't see the tell-tale emotions in her eyes. She wasn't nearly so practiced at hiding them.

"Alice... wait. Please." She paused slightly at the please. It sounded mournful, almost longing. But she couldn't shake the sight of him laughing, his hands on the blonde girl with the orange scarf.

She glanced back slightly over her shoulder. "Bye Hatter." Her voice cracked slightly, and she rushed away.

…

As she walked away, Hatter's facade dissolved and his shoulders slumped. Which threw him off balance and sent him crashing down onto the ice once more. He barely seemed to notice. He just sat there on the cold surface and buried his forehead into his palms.

Sami sighed as she skated over and dropped down to sit beside him, ignoring the looks they were getting from the other skaters, and the cold that seeped instantly through her jeans. Today he had seemed so much better, but the misery was now back with a vengeance. Her only consolation was that Alice had looked equally miserable.

He sat in silence for over half an hour before the cold started to be too much. He raised his head out of his hands, and seemed surprised to see that Sami was still there.

She smiled softly at him. "Welcome back."

She got to her feet and reached out her hand to pull him up and they both awkwardly made their way off the ice.

"I think I need a drink," Hatter rasped, shivering.

"Okay," Sami conceded. "But just don't make a habit of drowning your sorrows, okay?"

Hatter chuckled ruefully. "I was actually talking about tea. I learned my lesson. I'm not touching that other stuff again."

Sami grinned. "Come on then. There's a great little place a block from here. My treat."

…

Alice flung open the door, satisfied when it banged loudly against the wall. She threw the bags into the living room and grabbed her cell phone from the table.

"Hi, Tim... It's Alice... Just wondering if you wanted to go out and grab a bite to eat?"

She took a deep breath as she hung up and went to change for her "date". If Hatter could move on, so could she.

…

**AN: Don't hate me. :) I have plans for Alice and Hatter, and it involves happy. Stay tuned.**

**BTW, I am usually a purist who does not make use of many OC's (other then minor roles... ie Tessa in How He Left) but as the looking glass is sealed now, most of the usual crew couldn't make it to intervene. And Alice and Hatter need some intervention, no?  
**

**Please review! And thanks again to my wonderful reviewers! You make me very happy! Cheers!**


	4. You've Got a Friend in Me

**AN: Wow, thanks to everyone who reviewed. You really make my day so much happier. And I had to laugh at the wildly varied reactions you all had to the last chapter. Much love. And I apologize again for my lack of internet connection making it hard to respond individually to your reviews, but I do love them! Without further ado, here is the next installment. Enjoy!**

…

You've Got a Friend in Me

You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me  
When the road looks rough ahead  
And you're miles and miles  
From your nice warm bed  
Just remember what your old pal said  
Boy, you've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me  
You've got troubles, well I've got 'em too  
There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you  
We stick together and we see it through  
You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me

Some other folks might be  
A little bit smarter than I am  
Bigger and stronger too  
Maybe  
But none of them will ever love you the way I do  
It's me and you  
And as the years go by  
Boys, our friendship will never die  
You're gonna see  
It's our destiny  
You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me

…

Hatter stabbed his fork into another piece of golden waffle, and watched as the syrup dripped back to his plate as he held it up. All he could think was, Why did I touch that stupid mirror? If Alice hadn't seen the handprint, they might have not argued, and he might have had the chance to talk to her – and try to work things out again. Instead, they had fought. And he had awoken her latent abandonment issues. And he had likely broken his favorite tea pot when he kicked one of his boxes.

It had been six days since he had left, and had moved into a small hotel room a few blocks away. He had hoped that after a cooling off, he would be able to move back in and they could work on things again. But after she had seen the tell-tale print on the looking glass, and accused him of leaving her, things had only gotten worse.

Her words, "I don't believe you," still rang painfully in his heart.

He stabbed another bite of waffle, and stared at it for a long moment, before shoving it into his mouth.

…

"So who is she?"

An impish voice cut through Hatter's thoughts and caused him to jump. One of the waitresses, a friendly looking blonde girl, winced and shot him an apologetic smile. She wasn't the waitress who had been serving him, and for a moment, he was confused as to what she was doing there.

Then, as she continued to watch him expectantly, he realized that she had asked him a question. "Who?" he asked back.

"The girl who's memory you're trying to drown with waffles." The waitress shot him another slightly sympathetic grin.

Hatter frowned slightly. "How do you know it's a girl?"

She cocked an eyebrow at him. "So, it's a boy who broke your heart then?" Her eyes twinkled mischievously.

Hatter knit his brow. "No, it's a girl, but how'd you know?" Was it that obvious?

She laughed, slightly. "All waitresses and bartenders are backyard psychologists. It comes with the job." At his bewildered look, she laughed again. "That, and after three plates of waffles, you still aren't looking any happier then when you walked in."

Hatter chuckled ruefully. "It's going to take something a lot stronger then waffles to drown my sorrows this time." He didn't realize what his eyes were broadcasting at that moment.

He was expecting her to shoot him another sympathetic smile and go back to her customers, but instead she slipped into the seat across from him, and leaned forward on the table for a moment. "Hey," she said, waiting till he looked at her. "Do yourself a favor. Don't go drinking alone." Her carefree manner was gone, even though her smile hadn't vanished. He could see something in her eyes, a kind of understanding.

He looked down again and stabbed another bit of waffle.

"Seriously. A broken heart is a bad drinking buddy. If you have to drown your sorrows, call up a friend first."

That could be a problem. Friend? He had a couple of "buddies" at the construction site, but he never saw them outside of work. And he had gotten to know a few of the regulars at the dojo. But they were more Alice's friends then his. And he certainly couldn't call up Carol, though she was likely the only person he knew that he really considered a friend. He just hadn't made friends since he came from Wonderland. He had been alone for so long there, that Alice had been all he felt he needed over here. Now, in one word, this waitress had shown him that it wasn't enough, had pointed out how alone he really was.

She hadn't thought his face could possibly fall further, but it had.

"Hey." She tried to get his attention, tried to get him to look up from his plate. It took a moment, but he finally met her eyes. "Drown your sorrows in waffles for another couple of hours, and I'll be your drinking buddy tonight, okay?"

He felt himself nodding. He knew she was just a nice waitress, but somehow, having someone show that they cared a bit helped dull the ache.

She gave him another sympathetic smile as she got up from the seat and started to walk away.

"Wait," he called after her.

She turned around for a moment.

"I don't even know your name."

She grinned back at him. "I'm Sami."

…

As it had turned out, drowning his sorrows with alcohol had been a bad idea. He had woken up on an uncomfortable pull-out bed, a loose spring pressing uncomfortably into a sensitive area of his anatomy, his head pounding and fuzzy, and nausea so bad that he only had mere seconds to find the bathroom before he emptied the contents of his stomach violently into the porcelain throne, then again into the sink.

He had only been able to remember bits and pieces of the night before, everything else was fuzzy. He remembered Nick and Matt, a couple that Sami affectionately referred to as her "boys" joining them, and he remembered at one point being in tears. And he had the vaguest recollection of having kissed someone.

"Yeah, you kissed me," Sami had confirmed after she had reappeared, bearing the offering of feel-good pills and Gatorade. At his horrified expression, she had brushed it off. "You were drunk. It doesn't matter." She had ruefully added that the only time she had ever let herself drown her sorrows, she had woken up naked in bed with a man she didn't even know, so "really, a kiss isn't that bad. And you probably would have kissed Nick too if he had been close enough. Matt might not have liked that though."

Apparently he had spent most of the night babbling. Sami had found it cute that he had referred to Alice as Alice of Legend, and had found it odd that he referred to Americans as Oysters ("must be some weird British thing, huh?").

She and her boys, who had proved to be her roommates and fellow struggling actors ("the waitressing is just to make ends meet"), had brought him back to their place rather then risking him doing anything stupid if left alone at the hotel.

Later that day, they had invited him to move in. It would be cheaper then living in a hotel, Sami had pointed out, and they could use the help with the rent.

Hatter had agreed, but he had insisted on buying a new fold-out couch, refusing to spend another night on the "bloody uncomfortable contraption".

Having roommates and friends had made the last month and half bearable for Hatter. He had still been miserable – missing Alice terribly, and he had quickly learned that living with three other people presented its challenges. Especially since Sami and Nick were both incredibly messy. Matt had laughed at him when he had caught Hatter cleaning the kitchen. "I gave up on cleaning up after them a long time ago. Just watch, it'll be a mess again by the end of the night."

…

He had been skeptical when Sami had insisted on taking him ice-skating, but he had given in. Now, sitting across from her at the coffee shop, trying desperately to warm himself with an earl grey tea, he was beating himself up once again. What else could Alice have thought, seeing him hanging on to Sami? Yes, it had been for balance, but he could only think of what it had looked like to her. Back to square one. He had really been hoping that enough time had passed that he and Alice could have talked without fighting, and maybe worked things out.

"I'm such an idiot," he moaned into his arm.

Sami sighed and squeezed his arm. He was so good at blaming himself for everything. She had listened, over and over, as he had talked about everything that had gone wrong, everything he had done wrong. And the conversation was heading in that direction again.

Not if she could help it.

"Davey... Dave?" She waited until he looked up at her. "How did you and Alice meet?"

She was rewarded with a faint smile. "The real story, or our cover?"

She quirked an eyebrow at him. "Cover?"

Hatter chuckled slightly in spite of himself. "You really want to know?" When Sami nodded, he took a deep breath. "I helped her save Wonderland and overthrow the Queen of Hearts," he told her honestly.

Sami laughed. "Oh, I get it. Alice and Hatter. Wonderland. Cute cover."

"Actually, that one is the true story."

Sami looked intently at him, a disbelieving smirk still on her face. "Really?" She shrugged and laughed again. "Okay, tell me about that then."

He spent the next two hours reliving his adventures with Alice, and everything that had happened. How she had come, dripping wet, into his office. How Alice had run back to save him from Dodo. How he had saved her from a jabberwock. Charlie. How he had ridden into a cluster of suits armed only with a dull sword to rescue her. How she had brought down the casino and freed the Oysters. How she had overthrown the Queen of Hearts.

How he had followed her back to her world, because there was nothing left in his world for him, after she had gone. Thinking about that again, his heart ached with longing. He wanted, no needed, his Alice back.

When he finished, he looked back at Sami, expecting to see the same skeptical look in her eyes. Instead, she was staring at him, a strange expression on her face.

"Wow," she finally said, softly. Then she shook her head. "That was the truth, wasn't it?"

Hatter was startled. "You believe me?"

Sami took a deep breath. "Well, either you are the best actor I have ever met, or you're delusional... or that's what really happened. And I think I would know if you were delusional." Her mouth quirked upwards into her trademark grin, but her eyes were serious. "And if that's really what happened, then you need to get her back!"

Hatter blinked back against the heat of tears in his eyes. "I need her, Sami."

"Call her."

…

Alice's phone rang in her pocket. She glanced, apologetically across the table at Tim, before pulling it out. The display flashed a name and a number. Hatter.

Her face fell, and she shoved the phone back in her pocket, before forcing a smile back onto her face.

"You okay?" Tim was watching her with a concerned but knowing look.

Alice nodded, though in her mind she shook her head. "Fine."

...

**AN: So, I tried to make this chapter a little lighter. Alice and Hatter still need to work some things out, for sure. And how is Alice's date with Tim going to go? My goal is to have this story completed by Christmas... but things are starting to get busy, for sure. Thanks for staying with me on it. Cheers! And please review.**


	5. Don't Make Me Be the Good Guy

**AN: Any suggestions for a song for this chapter? I'm at a loss. Please let me know if you can think of one (I will give you full credit for it).**

**Thanks everyone for all the great reviews. You all rock! Much love!**

**...  
**

She knew she should be flattered that someone like Tim was interested in her. She knew she should be enjoying herself. She knew she shouldn't be thinking instead of chocolate eyes and chaotic hair, and a certain brown pork pie hat. And the man that belonged to all three.

He had moved on. She had seen it with her own eyes. He had been holding onto the pretty blonde. And laughing. Laughing! She tried to remember the last time she had laughed. It had to have been over seven weeks ago.

She realized that Tim had stopped talking and was watching her again. She smiled, a little apologetically. And blamed "first date jitters". She could tell Tim wasn't convinced, but he was playing along. This wasn't fair to him, and she knew it. He was a friend, and she was using him... and the thought only served to make her more miserable.

…

Alice's phone rang in her pocket. She glanced across the table at Tim and mouthed "sorry", before pulling it out. The display flashed a name and a number. Hatter.

Her face fell, and she shoved the phone back in her pocket, before forcing a smile back onto her face.

"You okay?" Tim was watching her with a concerned but knowing look.

Alice nodded, though in her mind she shook her head. "Fine."

It rang a second time and she ignored it. She didn't want to talk to him. Didn't want to hear what he wanted to say. Didn't want to admit that she really did.

The third time it rang, she gave an angry growl of frustration, turned her phone off, and flung it onto the table, causing Tim to jump slightly. Then without thinking it through, she reached across the table, buried her hand into the back of Tim's hair and pulled him in for a kiss.

Tim tensed, a little surprised, before melting into the kiss. He knew it was borne of frustration, of anger at Hatter, but damn, Alice was a great kisser.

…

It was all wrong.

His lips weren't as soft. There was no roughness of stubble – only clean-shaven skin against hers. His tongue didn't know the right dance. His hand in her hair was too gentle.

He was one hell of a kisser, but it tasted wrong, felt wrong.

And Alice felt awful.

She felt hot tears spill from her eyes as she pulled back out of the kiss. She couldn't look at him. Instead, she buried her face in her hands. "I'm sorry," she whimpered. "Sorry, Tim, I can't."

She could hear Tim sigh audibly, could imagine the look of frustration on his face. She wouldn't have blamed him if he had just walked away.

…

Tim watched the miserable puddle that Alice had dissolved into, and felt more sympathy then anything. He knew he had rushed it, knew she wasn't ready to date again. He had seen it in her eyes. But at the same time, it was Alice, the pretty girl who could kick his ass on the mats, the one who he had been attracted to, even had crushes on, since they were both teenagers. He hadn't been able to resist at least asking.

But he hated seeing her this upset. It was obvious that she still loved David Hatter. And if the phone calls were any indication, he still cared very much for her as well.

Tim cringed. "Alice, Alice, Alice," he groaned. "Don't make me be the good guy, here... please?" He saw Alice's eyebrow quirk, and she peeked back at him through her fingers.

He reached across the table and pulled her hands off her face and back onto the table. "You know good guys always finish last, right?" This time he was rewarded by a bit of a smirk.

He didn't move his hands from hers, just looked down at them for a long moment, before giving her hand a squeeze. She still hadn't said anything. He gave a bit of a sigh again.

"Alice, you obviously still love Dave. And judging by the phone calls that you wouldn't answer, he still loves you too. And..." here he kicked himself inwardly again... "I think the two of you should try to work things out."

Alice's eyes clouded again and her face crumpled. "No. I've lost him. I saw him in the park with another girl." A tear escaped from her eye. "He's moved on." At Tim's sympathetic look, she cringed and quickly added, "It doesn't matter. It wasn't working anymore. We were always fighting."

...

In her mind, she and Hatter were back in the living room, staring each other down. They had both practically yelled themselves hoarse, and yet she couldn't even remember what had started the fight. All she remembered was how it ended.

Hatter's shoulders had dropped, a clear sign that his anger was spent and he was done fighting. Alice had still been raging mad. And she knew what the next words were that would come from him. It was the way he always ended the fights.

"I love you Alice."

And she had scoffed. Not because she didn't believe it. But because she wasn't ready to stop fighting yet. But scoffing at his offer of love... it had finally broken his heart.

She had broken his heart.

…

The tears were streaming down her face now, as she beat herself up. She was barely aware of Tim, still sitting across from her, and looking slightly awkward as the strongest woman he knew broke in front of him. "It's my fault," she sobbed. "I pushed him away. I was always fighting with him."

Tim once again cursed himself for what he was about to do. He was sure he was going to lose any chance he ever had to be Alice's next-in-line, but he couldn't just watch her suffer like this. She belonged with Dave, not him. And she was his friend.

He waited until she quieted a bit, then reached over and squeezed her arm. "Alice, listen to me, okay?" He took a deep breath. "Three phone calls tell me that he isn't as over you as you think he is. And maybe, instead of fighting against each other, you two need to start fighting for each other."

"What?" Alice was staring at Tim now.

He looked confused. "What?" he asked back.

"Say that again..."

Tim still looked uncertain. "Instead of fighting against each other you need to start fighting for each other?"

Fighting FOR each other. Like they had in Wonderland. Like they hadn't here.

Alice smiled softly at Tim. "Thank you," she whispered.

…

She gave Tim a warm hug, and apologized again for everything, when he dropped her off at her building. He had smiled back at her, wished her luck, and said he would see her at the dojo next class.

She walked slowly up the stairs, fiddling with the cell phone in her hands. She still hadn't turned it back on, and she wasn't sure she was ready to quite yet. The image of him and the blonde still haunted her mind, but she knew Tim was right.

If she wanted Hatter back, she needed to fight for him.

And she would. Once she figured out how.

…

She was so lost in thought that she almost didn't notice a scrap of white taped to her door. She wrinkled her forehead as she pulled it off. It was a napkin. And scrawled on it in blue pen, in feminine script, were three words. "_CALL HIM. PLEASE_."

She frowned, and flipped the napkin over. Imprinted on the other side was a restaurant's logo: _Waffle's Cafe._

...

**AN: Thanks to Alaina Downs - your review inspired the perfect advice from Tim to Alice - fight for him!**

**I will try to have my next chapter up quickly... :D Please review. It makes my day and keeps my muse writing away!**

**Merry Christmas!  
**


	6. Call Him Please

**AN: Okay, so I think this may have stopped being a song-fic story. I really only had the first three songs picked out originally, and I am once again at a loss for an appropriate song for this chapter. **

**Thanks to all who have been reviewing. Much love! I am still trying to get this story finished before Christmas... we'll see what happens. Thanks for reading!**

**...**

Sami hesitated, her finger hovering over the intercom button labeled: _HAMILTON / HATTER_. She was starting to think this was not one of her best ideas. She had no idea how Alice would react to her being there, let alone what she was going to say to Alice when she saw her.

All she knew was that she needed to help make it right.

…

"Alice, please... please call me. I... I really need to talk to you. Please."

Calling her had made him feel worse – much worse. Alice hadn't picked up. And after the third time it rang to her phone, it started going straight to voicemail. She had turned it off.

She hated him.

Hatter fought back fiercely against the tears that blurred his eyes. He and Alice were now the furthest from reconciliation that they had ever been, and it was all due to a bloody misunderstanding. That, and the universe apparently conspiring against him. Why else would Alice have been for a walk in the very park at the very time that he had been trying to ice-skate.

He fought a wave of anger at the unfairness of it all, and his right hand tingled sympathetically.

No, not here. He couldn't lose control right here.

He wrapped his left hand protectively around his right, and fled.

…

Sami slumped at the table, fighting back her own tears. This newest misunderstanding was partly, if not mostly, her fault. Or at very least, caused by her. And after Davey had come alive telling her all about Wonderland, and Alice, and everything that had transpired there, to see him shattered so completely once again was heart-breaking. She hoped, wherever he went, that he didn't do anything stupid, but she knew she had to leave him alone.

There had to be some way to fix this... all of this. She wasn't sure how, but she had to come up with something, had to try.

Sighing, she pushed her chair back and pulled her jacket back on. That's when she noticed it, slightly hidden behind bowls of sugar and creamers. A wallet. Davey's wallet. She shook her head and reached for it.

And the idea struck. Not necessarily a good idea, but she had the tendency to act first and deal with the consequences later.

She opened the wallet. A truly awful picture of Davey stared back at her from his driver's license. And I thought mine was bad, she thought, cringing. Then she looked at the address on it, before pocketing his wallet and heading out the door.

…

She steeled herself and depressed the button, cringing inwardly at every double buzz that emitted from the intercom. There was no answer. She pressed it again, but with the same result. Either Alice wasn't home, or she wasn't answering her door any more then her phone.

Sami almost sighed with relief as she turned to go. She knew she had no right to be there, that she had already interfered enough. And she was sure that Alice would have told her as much if she had in fact answered the intercom.

But as she started walking away, her mind replayed the amazing story that Davey... Hatter... had told her. Wonderland. Everything they had overcome to be together in the end. Everything they had fought for.

They belonged together. And they needed to talk.

She looked up, realizing she was only a couple of blocks from her work. Murray would probably be closing the restaurant by now, but hopefully he wouldn't be gone yet.

She smiled at Murray as she rushed in and divested him of his pen, before grabbing a napkin and scribbling a hurried message. Then she went to the till, grabbed a piece of tape, and was gone again. Murray laughed slightly to himself. Sami was on a mission again.

…

Luck was on her side.

As she rushed back to the apartment block, a middle aged man was just coming out. "Hold the door?" she called out cheerily, shooting him a bright smile and holding her keys as though she lived there too. The man nodded, and held the door ajar for her to run through.

Apartment 305. Apartment 305. She rushed up the stairs, and down the hallway until she reached the corner unit. Then she pulled the napkin from her pocket and taped it to the door.

"Come on, Alice... call him," she said softly as she pressed her hand against the door. Then she turned and rushed back out of the building.

…

Alice had fought back tears when she had heard Hatter's pained message, pleading with her to call him. She had listened to it, over and over, and her fingers had pulled up Hatter's number on her cell, over and over, but she couldn't quite hit send. She needed to figure out what to say. She needed to figure out how to fight for Hatter. She needed to figure out how to tell him that she didn't want to lose him to another woman. She needed to figure out how to ask him to come back home.

She had barely slept for two hours, curled up with Hatter's pillow, her cell phone still in her hand. The sky was still dark when she woke up again, though the clock was telling her that it was six twelve in the morning. Groaning, she dragged herself out of bed to put the coffee maker on.

Her eye caught on the napkin, still laying on the kitchen table. _CALL HIM. PLEASE._

Her fingers automatically found Hatter's number once again, and this time she pressed send.

It went straight to voicemail.

Concerned, she tried the call again. Voicemail again.

Alice's heart dropped. What was going on? Hatter's phone was never turned off. Where was he?

A cold hand of panic suddenly gripped her stomach. The Looking Glass. What if he had found a way to open it and had gone back to Wonderland? Was that even possible? She stifled a sob and cursed herself for not answering the phone when he had called her. What if she really lost him this time?

Then Tim's words rang in her heart again. "Fight for him."

She set her jaw in determination. If he had found a way to go back to Wonderland, then she would follow him there. At the last moment, she grabbed the napkin and her cell, and rushed out the door.

…

Sami frowned as Davey's phone went straight to voicemail... again. He hadn't come home last night, and a part of her hoped that it was because Alice had called him and they had reconciled. But she couldn't fight the unease in her stomach as his phone went to voicemail yet again.

"You okay, Sami?" one of the other waitresses placed her hand on the small of Sami's back, causing her to jump.

"Yeah, Mags, I'm fine." She put down her phone, tightened her apron, and went to serve her customers.

…

**AN: Umm, where did that cliffie come from? Wasn't planned, but the characters are writing themselves now. :)**

**Thanks for all the reviews. I am truly blown away. :) Please let me know what you think of the latest installment. Cheers!**


	7. Back To You

**AN: Once again, thank you to all my wonderful reviewers! Please know that your reviews keep me smiling (and often laughing... :). Without further ado... this is the chapter that a lot of you have been waiting for!**

...

BACK TO YOU BRYAN ADAMS

_I've been down - I've been beat  
I've been so tired - that I could not speak  
I've been so lost that - I could not see  
I wanted things that were out of reach  
Then I found you and you helped me through  
And you showed me what to do  
That's why I'm comin' back to you..._

Like a star that guides a ship across the ocean  
That's how your love can take me home back to you  
And if I wish upon that star - that someday I'll be where you are  
I know that day is comin' soon - ya I'l comin' back to you

You've been alone but ya did not show it  
You've been in pain when you did not know it  
You let me do what I needed to - You were there when I needed you  
Mighta let you down - mighta messed you around  
But ya never changed your point of view  
Thats why I'm comin' back to you 

…

Alice stood, gaping at the looking glass. Or rather, what had been the looking glass.

The once-pristine mirror, the one that had stood as a doorway between Wonderland and her world for nearly one hundred and fifty years, was broken. Cracks radiated outwards from the center of the glass to the frame, and one large shard had fallen and shattered on the ground.

Hatter hadn't left, hadn't gone back to Wonderland. Alice could have cried with relief. Not only had he not gone back, but he had left her a clear message.

He was never going to.

Her heart ached as she remembered the fight they had, right here in the storage locker, where she had accused him of wanting to abandon her. Her eyes flitted over to the still-visible set of handprints – hers within his – and she gasped.

That piece of glass remained unbroken. The two handprints had been spared the destruction of the mirror. And she wasn't exactly sure how. The prints were in the direct path of a large crack, but the crack veered to the left at the last moment, leaving them unmarred.

She had pulled the piece of glass free, ignoring the small cuts that formed in her fingertips from the sharp edge, and had borne it back home. She placed it on the kitchen table and gazed at it for a long moment, knowing it was important.

"Where are you Hatter?" she asked out loud. More then anything, she wanted to hold him, hold the hand that had made the print, and let him know that she loved him. But she didn't know where he was.

She pulled her phone from her pocket, and the napkin fluttered to the ground. She reached down to pick it up as she dialed Hatter's number.

It went straight to voicemail again. Frustrated, she shoved it back in her pocket, and started to pocket the napkin too, when she paused. _Waffles Cafe_. She knew that the restaurant was not far. It might not be anything, but at least it was a place to start her search.

…

Alice saw the familiar blonde through the window, a second before said blonde saw her. Sami's eyes widened, and she looked uncomfortable. Alice thought she almost looked a little scared, and she turned quickly back toward the restaurant kitchen as Alice rushed toward the door.

"Sami!" It came out almost as a yell, although that wasn't intended. Sami hesitated slightly before turning to face her.

"Hi Alice." Sami wasn't sure what to expect. She noticed that Davey wasn't with Alice, so the hope that they had reconciled went out the window. But what was Alice doing here?

She soon had her answer as Alice pulled a rumpled napkin out of her pocket. "You wrote this, didn't you?" Alice was staring at her intently, and Sami nodded, instantly regretted having left the note on a work napkin. Of course that is how Alice found her.

"Why?"

Sami looked around, realizing that several patrons were watching them. She sighed. "Alice, can you sit down for a minute? I'll be right back."

Alice slid into a booth, and watched as Sami talked for a moment with the cook and the other waitress. Then she nodded, and walked back to where Alice was.

"Because he is miserable without you, that's why," Sami responded as she slid into the other seat.

"You're not..." Alice couldn't quite say it.

But Sami knew. "No, we're not." She smirked slightly. "Trust me, I don't compare to Alice of Legend."

Alice flushed at the name, unsure if Sami was poking fun of her. But the other girl's eyes were serious, in spite of her grin. She wasn't sure what to make of it. Had Hatter told her?

Avoiding Alice's confused look, Sami motioned to the napkin that was still balled in Alice's hand. "Did you call him?"

Alice's face fell, and her eyes filled with concern. "His phone is off. Do you know where he is?"

Sami shook her head. "I tried calling him too. And he didn't come home last night."

"Home?" Alice felt a surge of jealousy, and Sami cringed. "You're living together?" Her voice had gone tense and high pitched.

"Not like that, no," Sami protested. "He's been staying with me and _my boys._" She emphasized boys. "He's been sleeping on the pullout in our living room and helping with rent is all." She sighed in relief as Alice's features softened. "He's our friend." Then she looked at Alice, concern on her features. "But I haven't seen him since he left you a message last night. He was upset, and he took off."

"I need to find him," Alice whispered. But then she noticed that Sami wasn't looking at her anymore. She was looking over the edge of the booth, with a bit of a look of shock.

Alice wheeled around.

Hatter stood in the door, dark circles around his eyes and his hair standing in a thousand directions under his hat, his clothes dusty and his right hand swollen and bloodied.

…

Hatter's whole body ached, and he knew he badly needed sleep, but he had to let Sami know that he was alright before he went home to bed. He could see her, sitting at a booth with someone, and when she looked up at him, her eyes went wide with shock, and he realized that he was probably a horrible mess.

It took him a moment longer to realize who it was that Sami was sitting with.

…

"Hatter!" Alice launched herself out of her seat and into Hatter's arms. Hatter froze for a moment, before his arms came up and crushed her into him and he buried his head into her shoulder.

"Alice?" His voice was hoarse and muffled. "Alice." He started shaking, feeling completely overwhelmed. Alice was here. Alice was holding him. She hadn't held him in so long. He clung to her for a long moment, before sighing and pulling back slightly. "Oh, that feels good," he murmured, and Alice giggled. When they broke the hug, his eyes were clear and bright.

"Hatter, I am so sorry." Alice reached up and stroked his cheek. "I'm so sorry. I love you. I don't want to fight."

"I don't want to fight either. I need you Alice. I love you." He pulled her in again, only this time he pressed his lips to hers.

…

Sami watched awkwardly for a moment, before walking up to the oblivious couple, who's reunion was being watched in interest by every person in the restaurant.

With a smirk, she grabbed Hatter by one arm, Alice by the other, and pulled them toward the corner booth. They both looked at her in surprise. "I don't think the whole restaurant needs to be seeing this," she chided, with a laugh, releasing them. They both slid into one side of the booth. "Now, talk to each other."

Sami walked over to Mags with a bit of a grin on her face. "Two plates of waffles, a pot of tea, then leave them alone. I'll pay for it from my tips."

…

Alice linked her fingers with Hatter's, then looked down at his rather mangled hand. She looked back up at him, her eyes widening.

"Just a few cuts and bruises," he said softly.

Alice shot him a disbelieving look. "The last time you told me that, it was a hell of a lot more then a few cuts and bruises."

Hatter chuckled slightly. "Needed to blow off steam."

"I tried to call you. Your phone is off."

"Not off actually." Hatter felt his face start to flush. "I'm going to need a new one." At Alice's quizzical look, he looked a bit ashamed. "Shouldn't hold things in me right hand when I'm upset."

Alice laughed slightly, before sobering again. "You broke the looking glass."

"I know." Hatter nodded.

"It was an antique. Probably worth a fortune," Alice pointed out.

"If it was worth a fortune, I doubt it would have been left like it was in that warehouse for so long."

"I don't think it could be removed – not while it was a doorway. Otherwise it would probably have been long gone."

"I don't care about the looking glass, Alice." He gazed into her eyes. "I'm never going back to Wonderland. Not unless you come with me."

Alice's eyes got bright, and she leaned in and kissed him again.

Hatter was the first to pull back. "I'm sorry I left, Alice." The miserable look was back in his eyes. "I want to work it out."

"I do to, Hatter. I don't want to fight with you anymore. I want to fight for you instead."

Hatter looked at her, a question in his eyes.

"Tim, he gave me some good advice."

"The cop from the dojo?" Hatter wrinkled his forehead.

"Yeah." Alice cringed slightly. "I kind of went on a date with him last night." At Hatter's jealous look, she quickly added, "Only I ended up talking about you and crying instead." She hesitated. "I did kiss him though. I'm sorry Hatter. I was angry. I thought you and Sami were..."

"We're not," Hatter informed her hastily.

"I know... now."

Hatter glanced over at Sami, who was obviously doing her best to ignore them as she worked her tables on the other side of the restaurant. But she stole a glance over, and saw Hatter watching her, and gave a slight smirk before turning back to her customer.

"I kissed her too," Hatter admitted finally. Alice's eyebrow shot up. "In my defense, I barely remember it. I was very drunk, and I apparently almost kissed Nick too."

"Nick?"

"Yeah. Nick and Matt. They're great. You've got to meet them." He was grateful that she hadn't dwelled on the kiss. Then he pondered what she had told him, before their admissions. "What do you mean by wanting to fight for me?"

"I want to make this work. And I will do whatever it takes to make it work." Alice turned Hatter's face so that he was looking straight into her eyes. "When we were in Wonderland, all we did was fight for each other. Literally." He smiled, understanding. "But when we came back here, I think we stopped fighting for each other, and started fighting against each other instead." Alice bowed her head slightly, but Hatter pulled her chin back up, forcing eye contact again. His warm brown eyes were full of emotion. "I'm sorry for hurting you."

A tear spilled from her eye, and Hatter wiped it away with his thumb. "I'm sorry for leaving, Alice. I won't do it again. I want to fight for you too." He leaned forward, his lips almost on hers. "Whatever it takes."

Then his lips were on hers again.

…

Sami leaned on the counter, counting out her tips for the day and separating the cook's share, when Mags walked up to her. "I think this is for you," she said softly, pressing a napkin into Sami's hand.

She unfolded it. Scrawled across it in two sets of handwriting, were the words _Thank You!_

…

**AN: There ya go! The long-awaited rise!**

**One chapter to go. Thanks very much for all the wonderful reviews, and to everyone who has been along for their journey. Much love!**


	8. Reclaiming

**AN: So, I didn't quite have it done by Christmas, but at least it will be done by New Years!**

**Thanks to everyone who continues to read this, and much thanks to all who have favorited and or reviewed this story. :D You make my day!**

**Again, no song for this one... oh well.**

**Cheers!**

...

They reconciled on December 4th.

Alice hoped that some of the other dates would eventually fade – those attached to bitter memories – but she always wanted to remember this one.

They talked for nearly four hours at the waffle restaurant, and Sami made sure they were well-fed but undisturbed. They talked about how they felt, what they had gone through in the seven weeks that they had been apart. They clung to each other, and cried and laughed and kissed. And he promised not to leave like that again.

But Hatter could not help but hesitate momentarily, when they reached the threshold of their flat. It had been weeks since he had been inside, and his last memory of the place had been a bad one. And he knew that all of his things would be missing from there – either in storage or at the other apartment, another reminder of what had transpired. He wanted desperately for it to feel like home again, and he was afraid that it wouldn't.

Alice saw the look in his eyes, the sadness and anxiety that lurked there, and it tore at her heart again. It was like he was waiting, needing to be invited back in. He winced slightly when he noticed her staring at him, as though expecting her to be upset. Instead, she smiled gently at him, and, taking his hand, pulled him through the door and pushed it shut behind him.

The moment it clicked shut, she pulled Hatter down into a passionate, hungry kiss that begged him to take her, to make her his once again.

The first time was hard and desperate and possessive, pressed up against the door of the flat, as Hatter reclaimed every inch of her body. It left them both aching and bruised, but it was healing. It was a release of some of the pain they had both been holding onto.

The second time was far sweeter, as he carried her back to their bedroom and made gentle love to her on the bed they had shared. His kisses and caresses were soft, almost worshipful, and interspersed with declarations of love. Alice found herself sobbing as she came for him, and they held each other in gentle silence after, until sleep took them both.

It took four days. Hatter had called his boss, and claimed a family emergency. Alice had called in some favors at the dojo and gotten her classes covered. They spent the days and nights, walking back through their relationship – reliving the events in Wonderland that had brought them together, their reunion here, and everything that had happened since.

They talked through the memories, the good and the bad, the happy and the painful. Figuring out where things went wrong, and learning how to fix it. Promising to fight for each other, and to never walk away without resolving things first.

Words were interspersed with caresses and kisses, and hours of make-up sex. Sometimes it was rough, at times almost painful. Sometimes it was gentle and loving, a reaffirmation. Sometimes it was possessive, sometimes it was needy, sometimes it was comforting.

On December 8th, he had kissed her and promised her his forever. And she had cried.

And they emerged, stronger then they had ever been.

…

Alice had insisted on going to the dojo that day, telling Hatter that she needed the workout. Hatter had jokingly told her that he could give her a workout if that was what she was looking for, and had received a playful swat on the arm in answer.

"You could come watch," she offered. It was an advanced class, and Hatter was only a yellow belt, but he loved watching Alice on the mats. The fighting skills she had exhibited in Wonderland were only the tip of the iceberg, so to speak, of her overall fighting ability, and it never ceased to amaze him.

Tim had been there, and at first, things had been a little uncomfortable. Hatter tried not to think about the fact that Alice had kissed that man (though the slight twinge of jealousy was still there) or that Tim had tried to win Alice over when they had been separated. Instead he thought about the friendship and advice that Tim had given Alice, advice that had ultimately helped to put their love back together. And when Tim had, rather nervously, approached him to clear the air, he was shocked when Hatter shook his hand and told him, "Thank you!"

They had chatted for a bit, and Hatter found that he really did like the man. Tim had a great sense of humor and was genuinely a good person. Perhaps someone that he could be friends with, even. When Alice rejoined them after her shower, she was surprised to find the two men joking together.

Hatter flinched slightly when Tim inadvertently checked Alice out as she walked up, and Tim had the grace to flush slightly.

"Don't worry, Dave. She's all yours," he had hastily told Hatter. "She always was. I don't have the right accent." He winked at Alice, and Hatter chuckled in spite of himself. "Besides," Tim added. "I seem to have better luck with blondes."

Hatter quirked an eyebrow, a grin starting to spread across his face.

…

She missed him.

It worried Sami that she hadn't heard from Davey in the six days since his emotional reunion with Alice at the restaurant. He hadn't even come to pick up his things.

She wasn't worried that he and Alice hadn't worked things out. The way they were looking at each other when they left the restaurant that day told her that they were going to be okay. Rather, her fear centered around Alice.

Would Alice accept her as Davey's friend? Or would she see her as a threat? She wasn't a threat, probably never was, really. She had known from the very start that Davey's broken and battered heart belonged to someone else. And when she had learned the truth about Alice of Legend, everything she had done, and everything that she and "Hatter" had accomplished together, she knew she had to do whatever she could to see them back together.

And she had. But the longer she waited to hear from them, the more she remembered, instead, the look on Alice's face, that day at the rink. And she couldn't quite quell the anxiety.

Nick had comforted her, telling her to give them a few days. "He'll be back. He's one of your boys now."

When they finally did come, her anxiety didn't last long.

A key turned in the lock and a familiar hat poked around the door. Hatter beamed when he saw her, threw the door open, and grabbed her into a hug. She returned it enthusiastically, a sigh of relief escaping her lips.

Then she noticed that Davey wasn't alone. Alice stood, just outside the door, watching them and chewing her bottom lip, a little nervously. Sami pulled back out of the hug and took a step toward Alice.

"You can come in you know," she said, her signature impish grin belying her nerves. "We don't bite... usually."

It was an old, ridiculous, and overused line, but it had the desired effect of causing Alice to smirk. The two looked at each other for a long moment over the threshold.

Then Alice did something, surprising herself and catching Sami completely off guard.

Alice hugged her.

It wasn't a very long hug, and Sami tensed slightly for a moment, before she returned the embrace, a smile spreading across her features. Hatter was staring at the two girls when they broke apart, a huge dimpled smile on his face. He was so proud of Alice. He knew she wasn't the affectionate type, rather the opposite generally. And it meant so much to him to see her embracing his friend.

Alice got a very friendly reception from Matt and Nick, who were ecstatic to meet Dave's Alice, finally. At times she found it hard to follow their conversation, but she felt a warm sense of happiness meeting the friends that had helped Hatter out so much.

And she found that she really liked Sami. The girl was friendly and chatty, with a quirky sense of humor, and she was very loyal. They chatted for quite a while as they helped Hatter pack his things.

"What are you doing for New Years?" Alice had asked her, after a while.

"Probably spending it with my boys," had been Sami's reply.

"Oh, we want them to come too," Hatter had interjected. "We're having some friends over for a New Year's party." He grinned. "Will you come?"

Sami shot him another impish grin. "Will there be any cute single guys there?" was her cheeky response.

She didn't catch the look Alice and Hatter gave each other, as they both started to laugh.

…

**AN: So, I lied. This is the second to the last chapter. The next one really is the last one. Stay tuned and thanks for the reviews! Much love!**


	9. A Better New Year

**AN: So here it is... last chapter, then I am back to my other stories (don't worry, there are chapters underway for both of them). Thanks so much for reading and for reviewing. You all rock! And Happy New Year!**

**...**

On December 23rd, Alice and Hatter had their first big fight since their reunion.

They were both stressed from last minute shopping and preparations for Christmas, and it just happened. Bickering escalated to yelling, and drawer slamming in the kitchen. And it culminated in the two staring darkly at each other from either side of the room.

Then Alice took a deep breath. "Hatter," she started, "I love you."

She watched the fight drain from his eyes in an instant, and his eyes grow bright as he crossed the room in two steps and fiercely pressed his lips against hers. "I love you too, Alice," he gasped back when they broke for air.

…

Alice gaped in amazement when she pushed the apartment door open.

Hatter had been busy. She had gone out with her mother, who wanted to buy a new outfit for her New Year's date, and when she came home, the apartment was completely redecorated.

The greens and reds of Christmas had been replaced with blue and silver ribbons and streamers. The Christmas tree was still standing, but was now decorated with silver tassles and blue lights. Food of every description was piled up on one fold-out table, and another was set up for drinks. And hanging, prominently, in the middle of the ceiling, was a large bunch of mistletoe.

"What do you think?" Hatter's eager face appeared around the kitchen door.

"You went overboard again," Alice said, laughing slightly when Hatter made a face at her.

"It's the first time we're having a party. I wanted everything to be perfect!"

"We're just having a few friends over..." Alice's voice trailed off. It was true. They had rarely had anyone other then her mother over, in the year that Hatter had been here. This really was the first time they were hosting a party of any sort. And right there she determined not to ruin it for Hatter. If he was that excited, she was going to be too.

She grabbed Hatter's hand and pulled him into the middle of the room, directly under the mistletoe. "It is perfect," she told him, pointedly looking up. He grinned and pressed his lips to hers in a searing kiss that left her wanting more.

But he pulled back, a grin on his face. "We don't have time for that now. We still have to get dressed."

She eyed the blue and silver patterned shirt he was wearing, and quirked an eyebrow. "You already match the decorations," she told him.

But he shook his head. "I laid the clothes out on the bed. If you hurry, you'll have time for a quick shower before the guests get here."

Alice shook her head, and headed for the bedroom. Sure enough, there were two sets of clothing laid out on the bed. She reached for hers, then paused and drew a breath. It was her blue dress, the one she had worn in Wonderland, and a pair of raspberry tights. He had even pulled out her brown boots. And on his side of the bed was a pair of dark velvet pants, a burgundy tie, and the brown paisley shirt. It wasn't the original – that had been too bloodied and tattered to be saved - but eight months ago she had, to her utter shock, found the identical shirt in a second-hand store, and she had immediately purchased it for him.

She turned to look at Hatter, who had walked up behind her, a question in her eyes.

"For good luck," he whispered softly, a strange look in his eyes. "And a better New Year." Then his dimpled grin reappeared. "Hurry, they'll be here soon." He grabbed his pork pie hat, rolled it around in his hands for a few moments, before flipping it into the air. It landed perfectly atop his chaotic hair.

They managed another moment under the mistletoe before their first guests started to arrive. Alice couldn't resist it when she saw him standing there, only the jacket missing from the way he looked when she first met him. She had rarely seen him look so unbelievably sexy. And the look of awe, of unbridled desire in his eyes when he looked at her nearly undid Alice completely.

Had the first guest not arrived, she might have taken him right then and there.

…

Hatter was grateful to see that Matt and Nick had done their part. Sami looked decidedly sexy in fitted jeans and a purple low-cut blouse. Her hair was loose and she was wearing a little more makeup then she usually did. He grinned his approval at her "boys" as they followed her in.

Alice noticed that Tim's eyes were on Sami from the moment she walked in, and she chuckled slightly to herself. This could be easier then she thought. She had no doubt that Sami would find Tim attractive – she would have to be blind not to. Especially the way that his black jeans and steel-blue button down complimented his very fit body.

Hatter's eyes met Alice's, and she nodded, grinning.

Hatter grabbed Sami by the arm. "There's someone I want you to meet," he told her, smirking slightly as he drew her across the room. She looked at him a little suspiciously, and his smirk turned into a full grin.

"Sami, I'd like you to meet Tim." He and Alice exchanged grins once again.

Tim smiled at the attractive blonde as she, rather obviously, checked him out. Sami most definitely was checking him out – and doing her best not to drool – but Tim was a bit unsure of what to make of it, when, instead of saying anything to him, she turned back toward Hatter, with just a hint of a groan.

"You're setting me up?"

Hatter's grin just got wider, and Alice appeared at his side, grinning like a Cheshire. "Setting you both up."

"Davey, Davey, Davey," Sami moaned, burying her face in her hands for a moment, but with a bit of a laugh. Then she looked at Hatter, and placed a hand on his chest. "Next time a little warning, yeah? I didn't shave my legs."

She grinned impishly as Hatter went a bit pink, and muttered something under his breath about oysters.

She winked at Alice, then turned back to Tim, and extended her hand. "Hi, Tim, I'm Sami. Nice to meet you."

Tim chuckled slightly. Sami obviously had a good sense of humor, and he was relieved that she didn't seem actually bothered by Hatter and Alice's matchmaking. "So, Sami. Is that short for Samantha?"

"Samira, actually," she responded.

"Pretty."

"Thanks."

"Oh, the name is too." Tim grinned, a bit of mischief appearing in his eyes too.

Sami laughed through her groan. "Please tell me that line doesn't actually work."

"Not often," Tim laughed. "Can I get you a drink?"

Sami and Tim had made use of the mistletoe a few times before the party ended, and Tim had offered to walk her home as they left. Sami had whispered a thank-you into Hatter's ear when she had hugged him at the end of the night.

…

"We're going to be eating leftovers for a week," Alice teased Hatter as she packed the extra party food into containers in the fridge. It was past one in the morning, and most of the cleaning up would wait until tomorrow, but she wanted to at least get the edibles put away.

"I wanted everything to be perfect," Hatter stated, bringing another plate of goodies into the kitchen. "That wouldn't have happened if we had run out of brownies."

"It was perfect, Hatter. Everyone had fun. I think Tim and Sami really enjoyed themselves... and each other." She turned around to wink at Hatter, but he wasn't looking at her. He was staring out the kitchen window.

"It's snowing!" he said, watching the large flakes fall past the window.

"It's pretty," Alice agreed, joining him for a moment and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"We should go to the roof and watch it for a while," Hatter stated.

"Hatter, it's late... and cold..." Alice trailed off. There was something in Hatter's eyes, something that silenced her protests and made her feel a little fluttery. "Okay," she murmured.

"I'll get our coats!" Hatter bounded out of the room, reappearing a few moments later. Alice caught her breath, and the fluttering in her stomach increased. He was wearing his tan leather jacket, and looked every bit the man she had met in Wonderland. And held in his outstretched arms was her purple velvet coat.

Neither of them were dressed warmly enough for a New York winter night, but somehow it was... perfect.

Hatter took her hand, the way he had when he had lead her along the ledge in Wonderland, and slowly led her up the fire escape toward the roof. Only this time, it was his hand that was shaking, not hers. And his eyes, which never left her face, were full of love and happiness, but they betrayed Hatter's anxiety. No, this was not just a trip to the roof to watch the snow. Not in their Wonderland outfits, not in the early hours of New Years Day.

Alice caught her breath as they reached the top of the fire escape. The rooftop had been transformed. Large flakes of snow fell past sparkling Christmas lights that had been affixed to almost every imaginable surface. As Hatter continued to pull her onward, she found herself mesmerized by the swirling snow and twinkling lights. It almost didn't feel real but for the warm presence of Hatter's hand in hers.

They rounded a corner, and there was what looked like a park bench, and to the left of it... an inflatable penguin? holding a present wrapped in blue and silver.

"It was supposed to be a snowman, but it didn't snow enough for that," Hatter mumbled, a bit self-consciously when he noticed her staring at it. Alice chuckled lightly.

Hatter pushed her down onto the bench, and smiled at her as he turned and grabbed the present from the penguin. His hands were shaking, even more noticeably, as he placed it in her lap, and watched her expectantly.

Alice felt her hands start to tremble as she pulled the paper off, and opened the box. Inside was another box, a small blue velvet one. She cautiously lifted it out, and looked up at Hatter, before opening it. For the half-dozenth time in the course of a few minutes, she caught her breath. Inside the box was a white gold ring, set with a square diamond flanked by two small blue sapphires that just added a touch of color to it. It was beautiful.

Alice's eyes filled up with tears, and she looked back at Hatter, just as he dropped to one knee in front of her. He took both of her hands, and the ring box in his, and stared into her eyes. "Alice, I..." He paused and took a deep breath. "Alice Hamilton, I would be honored if..." He paused again, a look of frustration crossing his face.

"Hatter?" Alice looked at him, a little concerned now.

Hatter let go of her hands, and stood up. "I had it all worked out before, what I was going to say and how this is supposed to go..." He heaved another sigh of frustration. "I wanted it to be perfect for you, Alice, but..."

Alice stood up and wrapped her arms around his waist again. He wrapped his arms around her and crushed her into him, and buried his face on her shoulder. "Alice, I love you so much. I started to love you the first day I met you, when you rescued me from Dodo instead of running away. And you saved me, Alice. If you hadn't come along... loving you has changed me more then you know." He pulled back, only enough to look her in the eyes, his own eyes bright and wet. "I don't regret, not for a moment, following you here. When you left, there was nothing in Wonderland for me anymore."

Alice could feel tears starting to pool in her eyes as she stared into the eyes of the man in front of her. The man she loved.

He released her, and gently took the ring box from her hand. He looked at it sadly, as he pulled the ring out, and let the box fall to the ground. "I've had this ring for a while now. I was going to give it to you on the anniversary of the day we met." At the pained look in Alice's eyes, his heart wrenched once again, and tears spilled from his eyes. "I'm sorry I left, Alice. But I won't leave again. I promised you my forever, and I meant it. I love you, Alice."

The tears were streaming down Alice's face now, and a sob was lodged in her throat, making her unable to do anything but nod. She knew it had been her fault too, but they were working things through now, and not walking away. And she knew that her forever belonged to him too.

Hatter took off his hat and laid it aside, then he dropped to his knees – not one knee, both, and took Alice's hands in his. He gazed up into her eyes, and saw the love that shone there through the tears. "Will you be my wife, Alice?"

"Yes." It came out as a whisper, choked with emotion. Alice dropped to her knees too, and pulled Hatter's face to hers in a long, passionate kiss.

When they finally pulled away, Hatter took her hand, gently, in his own, and slipped the ring onto her finger, before pressing her hand to his lips. Then he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap. "Happy New Year," he whispered, as they kissed again, amidst the falling snow and twinkling lights, in the moments before the cold drove them back inside.

…

**AN: Happy New Year everyone! And I hope this was a satisfying story. Thanks so much for reading.**

**Thanks especially to my wonderful reviewers: Brumeier, Alaina Downs, duchessfaleen, Catesy, Rue Mo, smiles2go, Miles 333, Weasley430, CupofTeaforAliceandHatter, BlueEyes444, Spunkalovely, Angelbaby214, hatters-girl-belial, Higashikaze, Rezmutt, TamieH, and . **

** * raises glass of champagne and toasts ***


End file.
